


Lightbulb Moment (Love Live drabbles)

by gamerkitty6274



Category: Love Live Perfect Dream Project, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Baking, Cheesiness, Drabbles, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Going on Dates, Goofing Around, Kissing, Married Life, Multiship, Pickup Lines, cat!Eli, fragments/parts of longer oneshots, married!KotoMaki, minor profanity, parttime jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Drabbles with various ships to fuel my thirst for rarepairs. Expect also healthy doses os threesomes, subunit shenanigans and NozoEli. If you see NicoMaki, it's your lucky day :P6. Is this even legal, or what? (aqours 1st years)(inspired by https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/love-live/images/f/fd/Dengeki_G%27s_Mag_July_2017_Mari_Ruby.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170611131010)7. lucky reader (µ's x reader)8. movie time (rinmakiii)9. Gift shop gals (NozoEli)10. The only thing I miss about you (NicoMaki)11. We're snowballing along (RinMaki)12. love letter (KotoUmi)13. What do you do with a drunken Nico? (Nico harem featuring Nozomi, Maki, Rin and Honoka)





	1. KasuAyu (PDP)- Hold you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspectorlegrasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/gifts).



> Me: I won't start any more multi-chapter fics
> 
> Also me: *writes this*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasumi can't sort her thoughts out; the glass shatters and it pierces; the tears hurt more than the scars and Ayumu is left hanging while she promises to hold on to the only one she loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and more angst.
> 
> i'M SORRY BUT THESE PRECIOUS CHILDREN ARE MY LOVe aND LIFE AND MY NEW OTP AFTER READING THEIR BIOS 
> 
> *cough*
> 
> I headcanon Ayumu as a riko and kasumi as yohane x nico x maki okay just roll with it

"Nakasu-san, please take care when walking down the corridor!" Ayumu reminded the running ash-haired girl, who took no notice of her. Ayumu sighed but took no notice of that; it was their ddaily routine after all. To be quite honest, it didn't exactly feel right for a day to go past without having to remind the mischevious first-year. If she didn't know better, she would say she'd grown quite fond of her.

 

A crash from downstairs, however, was definitely  _not_ a daily occurence. A crowd was gathering and from the window next to the staircase Ayumu could see a girl running past shattered glass and a fallen door; but thankfully no one seemed to be hurt. She took a look closer, hoping to find out who it was. It wouldn't help, after all, if gossip was to spread around school... No, she totally wasn't worried for Kasumi's health. The girl had a slight stature, with pale ash-brown hair. Wait...

 

"Shit!" The word left Ayumu's mouth before she could slap her hand over it, but there was no one there to goggle at the fact that the most strict, no-nonsense girl in the year had sworn. She bit her lip and tore through the now massive crowd of students, not even bothering to say "sorry" or "excuse me". 

 

The buzz behind her grew louder but she took no notice. As her eyes frantically scanned the area for signs of the girl, a quiet sniffling sound took her notice. Slowly, she made her way toward behind a tall bush, and bingo! There she had it.

 

 _Typical of Kasumi to find such a secluded spot_ , she thought. The ginger liked to think she knew her friends quite well- not that Kasumi was a friend, of course- even though they had exchanged little words aside from the usual "Be careful!" "slow down!" "You'll hurt someone!" and Kasumi's glares and huffs. But she really didn't know what to think when she found the girl sitting there, half buried in foliage picking shards of glass out of her skin while tears streamed down her face.

 

"Hey." At least, she meant to say that. What came out was half between a mortified gasp and a horrible attempt to stay calm. Instead she crouched down and simply hugged the younger girl while she choked out sobs into Ayumu's hair, and Ayumu could only hold her tighter and attempt to brush the worse of the glass away. "Hey. Hey, it's okay." The words sounded strangely hollow to her ears.

 

"No!" A strangled hiccough left Kasumi as she attempted to stand up and push her away, but instead she collapsed in a heap and let Ayumu stroke her hair. "It's not okay. Nothing's okay. It's always about someone else, isn't it? It's not about me, it's never about me!" Her voice rose to a scream and she stood up abruptly. "You saw nothing!" 

 

"W-What? N-Nakasu-san! Naka-" Ayumu ditched the honorific and screamed "Kasumi! Please!" _(I'll hold you I care about you why won't you come back?? I promise I'll hold on I love you I love you I love you what's wrong tell me)_

And then she ran off, still crying, leaving the older girl sitting there under the bush while she took it all in.


	2. NicoRin- Nico Nico Nya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is dared to take Rin on a date. Chaos follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice fluffy chapter. I'm sure you guys need a break from all this angst.

"So, Nicocchi, consider your options..." Nozomi smiled a knowing smile while the rest of µ's (minus one certain ginger energetic cat-girl) either sighed, rolled their eyes (Nico glared at Maki for this) or laughed, some nervously. Umi just looked like she wanted to murder than but was oppressing it and gave Nico the death stare. As if her presence wasn't enough to make the whole situation instantly ten times more awkward. "You asked for the dare, so you do it. Or you know what awaits..." 

 

Nico slumped on her chair. While she certainly didn't want to get washi-washied by Nozomi, going out with Rin was a whole different matter. But then again, how bad could it be? She perked up with renewed energy. Rin was so dense anyway, she would think it was just a friendly thing.

 

"Alright!" She slammed her palm against the table. "The great Nico-Nii can surely handle this!"

 

 

* * *

 

Nico groaned. Out of all places, she was in a freaking _cat cafe_. With _Rin_. 

 

Not like it wasn't a nice place to stay- the food was delicious- but watching Rin sneezing violently while attempting to get the cats to form a cat parade wasn't really something she had expected. The shopkeeper, however, simply watched with an amused face. It seemed like she was used to this. 

 

"Nico-chan!" Rin jumped over and gave Nico a surprisingly tight hug.

 

"E-Eh?!" She was so close, Nico could smell her hair. Apple. She also smelled strongly of cats, which was a given.  Rin proceeded to nuzzle the side of her face. Honestly, Rin was a bit _too_ cat-like sometimes. But despite the over-affectionateness, it was strangely sweet and Nico felt herself turning red. She brushed it off. It was natural to be embarassed by such things, right? ...Right?

 

* * *

 

"Nya... Nico-chan, Rin doesn't know nya..."

 

They were sitting in Rin's favourite Ramen place (or at least one of them; Nico was sure Rin had been to almost every Ramen place at least ten times a week) while they ordered. Nico had placed her order fairly quickly (When Rin questioed this, she simply responded with "the great Nico Nii has no time for such trivial matters") but Rin was _still_ taking ages to choose. But like before, the shopkeeeper seemed very used to this.

 

"Hey, Rin, why don't you just choose one at random? THen you can-" But she was quickly cut off by the energetic ginger yelling,

"That one it is! You're the best, Nico-chan!" She began nuzzling the side of Nico's face with no shame at all _yet again_. Nico blushed crimson. 

 

"Idiot." she muttered.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nico-chan!" Rin jumped on Nico, half landing on top of her as they sat on a bench, her arms outstretched and gave Nico a tight hug. "Where should we go, nya?"

 

"I-I dunno." The older girl stammered. Why did she have to be so annoying and cute at the same time? "How about the park? We've been all over town today..."

 

"Hey, why don't we stay until night? Then we can go stargazing together..." Rin scratched her head. "Rin likes stargazing, nya. It't always better when someone else is there." Then she leaned closer, _tantalisingly_ closer, and whispered in Nico's ear- "Of course, it's the best if Nico-chan's there."

 

* * *

 

 

"Nya..." Rin let out a muffled yawn as she snored into Nico's hair. It was past eleven and they had been out for a few hours, just lying next to eachother, holding hands on the grass. Rin had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, all curled up with half her body on Nico's. It was adorable, the third-year admitted. She looked round to see no one was looking, before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing immediately afterward. Maybe the date had been more of a platonic thing after all... 

 

"Come on, let's get you home." She sighed, picking Rin up and began to walk down the hill.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omoke:
> 
> "Wait, Nozomi, you set this up?!?!"
> 
> "I never said I didn't, Nicocchi! Now all we have to do is to get Honokacchi and Umicchi to go on a date..."
> 
> "nya?"


	3. NozoEli- Kitten Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi adopts a cat

"Wow, Nozomi-chan! She's so cute!" Honoka gasped, reaching down to hug the shy ginger tabby, who promptly ran out of the room in fright. "What did you call her?"

 

"Eli." Nozomi grinned."I call her Elicchi sometimes."

 

"...Cool." Maki muttered, slowly attempting to back away from the approaching cat, who seemed to have taken a liking to the redhead who just happened to dislike cats. 

 

"Maki-chan! How can you dislike such an adorable thing?" Rin pouted, while sneezing uncontrollably. Eli seemed to like Rin the most (besides Nozomi, of course); she was purring and rubbing against the girl's legs. Hanayo and Kotori took turns to stroke her while Umi simply watched from the side. 

 

"Umi-chan, come here!" Honoka squatted down in front of Eli and beckoned the blue-haired girl over. Reluctantly, Umi knealt down and gave the creature a tentative pat on the head.

 

"...That's it." Nozomi nodded. She was glad she had finally been able to introduce Eli to her friends; according to the shelter, the ginger had been through some rough times with abusive owners. But luckily, Nozomi was able to coax her out of it. She smiled proudly as the kitten batted at Honoka's hands.

 

"Hey, Honoka, what's that?" Nozomi suddenly noticed a packet next to the orange-haired girl. 

 

"Oh, it's just some chocolate." Honoka said, about to pick it up when Eli suddenly snatched it up and ran toward her cardboard box. By the time they managed to open it, Eli had already eaten half the packet.

 

"Seriously?" Nozomi laughed. Eli gave her a pleading look and the purple-haired girl sighed. "You naughty kitty." She scooped her up and carried her back to the living room. "Maki, could you please take us to a good vet nearby? I want to get the chcolate out of her system before anything bad happens."

 

"You mean this isn't the first time this has happened?" The first-year asked, eyes wide.

 

"Only about the fiftieth. I think she's addicted, honestly. She loves the stuff." Nozomi smiled. She bent down and gave Eli a kiss on the head, and whispered, "Of course, you love me more, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make one for Eli idk


	4. HonoRin- A nurse's office anthology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka and Rin are both frequent visitors of the nurse's office. Implied one-sided MakiRin (im sorry its my otp don't question it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I can't multiship Rin
> 
> Also Me: *writes this*
> 
> btw this will probs be a full oneshot but I just wanted to get the idea down first

It's a rainy Wednesday morning when Honoka found herself limping toward the nurse's office for the third time that week. Now that she thought about it, accidents were practically part of her daily routine for her. No wonder Umi and Kotori liked to keep a close eye on her. When she opened the door, however, expecting to see the usual friendly face of the young woman who worked as a nurse at Otonokizaka (Honoka had definitely been told her name more than once, but she had forgotten- something beginning with shira), she was greeted with a grumpy, scowling redhead who could practically be a student. In fact, she  _was_ a student. But when Honoka opened her mouth to point this out, the girl began talking. 

 

"Honestly, Rin, can't you go a day without ending up in here? I swear-" She turned round to see Honoka's bewildered expression and the look on her face turned to that of shock and apology. "Oh- Sorry! My best friend is very irresponsible and she's always getting herself hurt, and you both have ginger hair, so I just made an assumption. I'm Nishikino Maki."

 

"Okay..." Honoka stopped to take this all in. "I'm Kousaka Honoka. Um..."

 

"What?" Maki noticed her gaze trailing up and down her school uniform and blue ribbon. "Oh- I've received a doctor's training from my parents, and seeing as I'm pretty good at all my subjects they let me be the nurse temporarily. To be more specific, I'm what you would call a bit of a child prodigy." She added with a look at Honoka's confused face.

 

"Maki-chan's more than a bit of a child prodigy!" A sudden muffled voice came from behind a closed door. "She's a genius! You should see her play the p-" The voice stopped and a loud crashing noise could be heard, along with several cries of pain. Honoka winced, while Maki simply slapped her forehead in what Honoka assumed was a cringe. 

 

"Rin! I told you specifically  _not_ to try and carry all those sheets by yourself!"

 

"Sorry! I wanted to help!" The door opened and a girl came out. She too was a first year, but she had short orange hair and bright golden eyes and a rather slight stature. From her look it was enough to tell that this girl was beyond good at sport. And she was pretty cute looking with the way she was pouting at Maki. Honoka wouldn't be surprised at all if she was popular within her year group.

 

"And what happens when you help?" Maki asked with a sigh.

 

"I get it done! ...Most of the time." She added sheepishly after the redhead glared at her. 

 

"More like never." She muttered. 

 

"So, what's your problem?" Rin asked brightly and Honoka was stunned for a second, before realising she meant something else entirely.

 

"Rin! Don't ask so rudely!"

 

"But you hadn't asked yet, and I just wanted to know..."

 

"It's fine." Honoka tried smiling. "I slipped on the stairs in the rain and my ankle hurts, that's all."

 

"Ooh, I do that all the time." Rin said. She attempted to bend down and take a look before Maki interrupted and pushed Rin to the side, saying that Rin was here only to help and she was the one meaning to do the healing. 

 

"Looks like a sprain. I think you should probably sit here for a bit before returning to lessons, if that's okay with you."

 

"That's fine." said Honoka, and Rin gave her a grin. She definitely wouldn't mind staying a little longer. 


	5. Macaroon (KotoMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki finally returns from a long trip and Kotori does her kotorubesty to welcome her back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell in love with this ship as soon as I saw the little secret cut thing (idk what they're called) on the wiki :P

"Kotori, what the hell?" Maki asked, looking at her now wife who sat on the floor, her pink apron splattered with stains and blobs of batter.

 

"Maki-chan! Sorry, I was going to make macaroons for you by the time you came home, but I kinda messed up..." She was yet to finish her sentence when the redhead picked her up by the hand and licked the cake mixture off her fingers. "M-Maki-chan!" She gasped, giggling a little. "Do you like it?"

 

"It's sweet." As Kotori opened her mouth to reply, Maki swept her into a hug and gave her a kiss. Kotori almost gasped, but simply sighed and melted away into her wife's soft lips. "But not as sweet as you." Maki murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omoke:
> 
> Nozomi: *watching this caught on tape* ah Makicchi, I never knew you could be so _forward_
> 
> Kotori: I know, right?! I was so surprised, it was sooo sweet!
> 
> Maki: S-shut up!


	6. Is this even legal, or what? (aqours 1st years friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first years go bra shopping. Almost all of them are new to this. Almost.

"What?" Yoshiko spluttered. "Have you finally gone crazy, Zuramaru?!"

"It's very simple, Yoshiko-chan!" Hanamaru smiled brightly, oblivious to the blush that was spreading across her childhood friend's face and blantantly ignoring her yell of "It's yohane!". "You go in, change, and then a nice lady will come and measure for you, if it's your first time, zura."

"What?! Have you done this before?!"

"Don't worry, Ruby-chan will be there too, zura!"

"...how can I not worry when this is the shop Mari works in?!"


	7. Lucky reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's your lucky day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/f/f = your favorite food
> 
> y/f/b = your favourite book
> 
> f/s = favourite song

"Y/N!" Honoka called as you walked down the street."hey, come over here!" You blush as a certain ginger barrelled towards you, but that wasn't the only reason. Another two girls- an ash-blonde birb and a dark-blue haired girl was with her, both smiling (one in embarassment, muttering "shameless!" under her breath as Honoka tackled you into a hug.)

"How would you like to go to a cafe with us today?" Kotori asked, smiling. 

"Kotori made sweets as well!" Honoka grinned. 

"It wouldn't be a problem to have you." Umi agrees, giving you a small smile. 

 

* * *

Aftewards, stuffed full of y/f/f, you made your way towards Maki's house. The redhead had announced bashfully the other day she had a surprise for you. You were surprised (no pun intended). It wasn't your brthday, or christmas. Nevertheless, you decided to head there anyway. 

"Y/n, nya!" rin is the first to speak, jumping on top of you and giving you a hug while Hanayo simply smiled and looked on besides her. "Come in!"

"Y-Y/n!" Maki finally appears. a stack of papers in hand. "Um, come in and sit next to the piano."

You took of your shoes and stepped in, eagerly anticipating the surprise that awaited you. Maki followed and sat herself down on the piano stool, and you smiled instinctively as you realised what her surprise was. Maki's piano was always a treat. Suddenly though, you picked up a familiar melody and rythm. 

"it's-" you began.

"Y/f/s." Hanayo finished brightly, before blushing. "Sorry!"

"it's fine!" "it's fine, nya!" You and Rin say at the same time, earning a giggle from the ginger. 

* * *

 

"y/ncchi!" "Y/N!"

Three voices chorused. You grinned facing three equally happy faces. 

"We brought ya a present." Nozomi said happily. 

"I suggested merch of myself, the great nico nii, but Nozomi said something about "impracticality" and "self-absorbtion" so I had to choose something else." Nico made a face. 

"We could've just gotten chocolate-" Eli began, but Nico shook her head. 

"No way! You would've eaten it all-"

"Guys." You interrupt. "This is nice and all, but I've been getting presents from everyone today. What day is it? Is it something special? Oh no, I haven't forgotten something have I?" You rack your mind for an answe, only to see three faces looking back at you, a huge grin on all of their faces. 

"It's the anniversary of the day we met, Y/N." they chorus, pulling you into a group hug.


End file.
